Emotional Trauma-WRITER'S CUT
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: The original version of Emotional Trauma. Released today to make up for no third chapter. Rated K Plus due to the fact that this story has less detail, so the depressing themes are significantly toned down. Feel free to make fun of me. CLARIFICATION-This is Parody/Humor cause it parodies my own story, and you all can laugh at some of my worst fails.
1. Memories (Original Cut)

_**Now, for all those who expected the third chapter of Emotional Trauma, I just want to let you know, I'm trying to serve up to expectations. Therefore, setting release dates probably isn't the best idea. So, no Chapter 3 today. Sorry! :(**_

 _ **Anyhow, the 8/3 release date is still special! Why?**_

 _ **An Emotional Trauma WRITER'S CUT!**_

 _ **I told you all in Chapter 1 that I might release the original versions of the chapters, so that way you all see what I write for non-FanFiction related stuff. Well, here you go.**_

 _ **Expect the third chapter of the OFFICIAL story soon! I'm sorry for no third chapter, but you all will be grateful I didn't release it today when you see it. It's a mess right now. X(**_

* * *

Chapter 1-Memories

Date: 2 days after the film

It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

The islands had been restored, and Riley was back to normal, other than the fact that Sadness now had a role in her life-to signal when she needed help.

What could go wrong?

Well, it began to go wrong two days after Riley confessed her sadness. The islands had been restored. Which meant, now there was something to look at over a dreaded place called-the Memory Dump.

You see, Joy and an imaginary friend named Bing Bong had gotten stuck in there at one point on their way back-and Joy tearfully gave up for a moment. Of course, things resolved themselves-but Bing Bong sacrificed his life.

Enough exposition. Let's get to the story.

-–-

STORY BEGINS HERE

It was a great day in Headquarters. In fact, now it was night. Memories were rolling past a blue light, which was from none other than Joy, the leader of the group.

The memories passed her, and like usual, watched them sparkle out into Long Term Memory. It was a beautiful sight, watching the memories fly over the isles of personality. Well, right now there was just one. However, once Joy made new memories, there would be a lot more! She just knew it.

As Joy watched the memories go off, she suddenly found herself looking down, to the Memory Dump.

The moment she saw it, memories sparkled within her.

 _It had failed twice..._

 _She was almost ready to give up again. Suddenly, Bing Bong took her hand. "Cmon Joy. One more time. I have a feeling about this one"._

 _And so the two of them sang the special song needed to launch the rocket. "Sing louder!" Bing Bong said, before...he jumped out._

 _Joy didn't know what he'd done, so she kept singing, frantically and loudly. Finally, the rocket crashed into the top, and Joy collapsed to the ground, before getting up and dancing!_

 _"WOO HOO! WE DID IT, BING BONG! Wait..." she started, noticing that he wasn't there! "Bing Bong?"_

 _She looked down, and saw him dancing around! She just stared, horrified!_

 _"Go! Go save Riley!" Bing Bong said. Tears started again in Joy's eyes._

 _"Take her to the moon for me, Joy," Bing Bong said...and waved as he disappeared._

 _The pain in Joy's heart lead to a scream of heartbreak._

And now, that same scream came out of Joy as she collapsed to the floor.

Tears filled her eyes. Why was this happening? Why was she crying-for the third time in a week? Had something broken inside of her?

She got up and wiped off the tears. I don't have time for this, she thought as she moved back to the console.

I won't tell them, she told herself as she monitored the dreams.

* * *

 _ **Since this was a writer's cut, it didn't have the modifications I made to the original. This is what I write without the support of fans.  
**_

 _ **Anyhow, see you soon! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


	2. Something's Wrong (Original Cut)

_**I have nine chapters for the Writer's Cut, so here's the Writer's Cut of the second chapter.**_

 _ **And don't worry. The actual story will take a different plotline, so NO SPOILERS FOR THE STORY ARE HERE! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Something's Wrong

The next morning, Joy went over to the sleeping quarters, where the others were asleep.

"Cmon guys! Let's begin another day!" Joy exclaimed, trying to hide the quiver in her voice. Her voice hadn't fully recovered from the incident during the night, but she had promised that she wouldn't tell anyone what happened.

Sadness, her companion, was the first to come out. Joy tried to smile as Sadness walked by, but couldn't. The smile just couldn't come.

"Good morning, Joy!" Sadness said, smiling a tiny bit.

"Hey Sadness..." Joy said, shocked at her own voice tone. Wasn't she supposed to be concealing?

The tone in Joy's voice made Sadness look up. The tone had sounded like someone trying to be happy...but they couldn't.

"Joy...are you okay?" Sadness asked, concern flooding her voice. Joy tried to fight back tears as she heard the question. She was not okay. She didn't feel like she'd ever be okay again. But, she had to stay as positive as possible.

"I'm...fine," Joy stuttered, putting on a fake smile, and Sadness raised an eyebrow. That's so unlike her, Sadness thought.

"So...how are you?" Joy asked.

"I'm as sad as usual. The concern is you, Joy. You don't seem okay. Something's wrong."

"No, of course not! In fact, I've never been better! So, c'mon. Let's go have fun!"

Sadness sighed. Joy clearly wasn't okay. She didn't know if she was hallucinating or not, though. Hopefully this is fake, Sadness thought.

"Hey guys! Ready for another great day?" Joy asked.

"Yes, we are," Anger, Disgust, and Fear responded.

Sadness didn't respond. She was thinking about her conversation with Joy. She's not okay, Sadness thought. However, she knew that she'd tell her eventually.

Meanwhile, Joy had just finished an important mission-giving Riley a great daydream. She'd made her dream about hockey during a boring lecture in school. At least nothing bad happened this time.

She remembered the first day of school in San Francisco, where Sadness had made a sad core memory. This is what broke her in the dump...

That memory gave way to the wagon...

The wagon memory gave way to..,

To...

Bing Bong.

Joy collapsed to the ground out of nowhere, alarming Sadness, who was right next to her.

"JOY!" Sadness yelled, running to Joy.

Joy raised her head, which was in her hands. She was rocking violently, and her hands seemed a little wet.

Is she...crying, Sadness wondered.

"Joy...?"

"P...please go!" Joy cried.

"No. Please tell me what's wrong."

Joy removed her hands, and Sadness gasped in shock. Joy's face was full of tear tracks.

"I'm...okay. Just tired."

"Well...then go sleep. Okay?"

Joy felt very reluctant, yet hadn't slept in like a month. Maybe it was just that.

"Okay...see you later!"

Joy started to walk off, but...

"Joy...I hope you feel better once you wake up. Have a great nap!"

Joy smiled in approval, and walked to the sleeping quarters. By the time her head hit the bed, she was already asleep.

* * *

 _ **As I said, don't worry about spoilers. The full story will take a different plotline. So, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  
**_

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


	3. Not The Same (Original Cut)

_**Sorry for trolling y'all yesterday night. Anyhow, here's Chapter 3 of the Writer's Cut! :D**_

 _ **(Writer's Cut and main story will always be updated on the same day, at least until Chapter 9)**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Not the Same

Joy started dreaming pretty fast. First, she saw herself fading away in the dump.

"No...no..."

Then, she envisioned that Riley's mind started to crumble, crashing into Headquarters, and destroying everyone.

"NO!" Joy muttered to herself.

Finally...she saw herself in the dump again. The third attempt had failed, and the wagon was broken.

"Joy...have you fulfilled your promise?" Bing Bong asked her in her nightmare.

The dream Joy couldn't answer. Instead, she just stood there, crying. "I can't..." the dream Joy muttered, tears running down her cheeks, as she watched the forgotten memories again, knowing that it would be her last action. Suddenly, she began to fade away, crying hysterically. Her final words were "Riley..."

That's when the real Joy woke up. Her heart was hammering, her legs trembling. So much for sleeping, she thought to herself as she made herself walk.

Joy's movements were slow and careful as she made herself walk to the control panel, where the others were. Her legs hadn't stopped trembling in five minutes, and she could feel the tears coming.

What's wrong with me, she wondered. This was what Sadness did, not her! Alright, the episode in the dump was different. She just hadn't been thinking straight. Either that, or she had gone crazy.

Joy hoped that it was the first of the two.

As soon as she reached the panel, the other emotions looked at her.

"Joy...Sadness told us that you were...crying at the panel! Are you okay?"

Joy looked at Sadness. "You told them?"

"I think something's wrong with you. You haven't been the same since you caught me on the cloud."

"Sadness is right," Disgust added. "You're not the same as you were."

"I'm fine," Joy responded, hiding the tears that had started forming.

However, she wasn't fast enough for Sadness. "You're about to cry again, Joy. I think that we should have you checked, to make sure you're okay."

"No way! I'm fine!" Joy responded, trying to think of something positive.

However, all that came up was the Bing Bong song, and it was too much for her.

Joy tried to block it out as she said, "Let's look outside. I love looking at the islands! Especially since they're back!"

"Okay," Sadness replied, and all of the emotions went over to look at the new isles of personality. All of them were back, with Family Island being bigger than ever.

Joy tried to look away from that island, as that was where everything in the dump had happened, and she couldn't risk a breakdown in front of everyone. Instead, she looked at Goofball Island, which always cheered her up. Immediately, a memory of controlling Riley after a bath came up, and she smiled a little bit.

A little bit.

Woah...what, Joy thought to herself. That memory always made her laugh, but now it was making her smile a LITTLE BIT?

Joy couldn't bear it. Something was clearly wrong with her.

Immediately, she tried to look at Friendship Island, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Agh!" Joy yelled in frustration at herself, and without thinking...she looked at the memory dump.

Her frustrated yell became a heartbroken scream, and she collapsed to the floor, crying, in front of everybody.

The others stopped looking at the islands, and gasped as they saw Joy crying on the floor.

"I knew it," Disgust said in a heartfelt tone.

"Joy...?" Sadness asked, putting her hand on Joy's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Joy shook her head no.

"I'll never...b...be okay again."

The others stared.

"I'll take you to a doctor. Okay?" Sadness asked gently.

Joy looked up, trying to look happy. "Oka...y," Joy cried.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  
**_

 _ **-AnnaTheMockingjay**_


End file.
